The World's Power Series
by senshi moon
Summary: Aki and Sakura are aunt and niece that have been separated a long time ago. Now that Aki needs Sakura's and her friends help along with other people how will they cooparate and how will things turn out when they find out that Sakura's boyfriend is alive?
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: This is my first story so it may not be good and there are some of my characters. Every detail will be explained on the way but stuff you need to know I will write now.

Crossovers with: Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's, Inu-Yasha, Code Geass, Digimon, Bakugan, and _maybe_Fullmetal Alchemist.

My characters: Kouji, Meluki, Jusuki, Yusaki, and Stephanie(they will be appearing throughout the story)

Main pairings: ItachixSakuraxKouji(in the end it's ItaSaku) YuseixAkixLelouch(end is YuAki) and more in the story

Time: 2 years after they defeated Uchiha Madara(Naruto) and everyone in the Akatsuki revived minus Zetsu and Tobi(of course) and Naruto is going to be Hokage in 1-2 months.

Other stuff: Sakura's home is Planet Marianne(short A's) so is Aki's. Sakura is the niece of Aki and she(Aki) is the Highest of the Light(means that she's the queen of the planet).

**I have a question for BLEACH watchers:**Is Bleach awesome? Is it a good anime? I would like to have opinions about it to see if I should try it out because I have cousin who has a cousin that watches Bleach and he's telling me to see it.

So Enjoy!

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

Hi! My name is Haruno Sakura and right now I'm running as fast as I can to the Konoha inside stadium. Tsunade(temporary Hokage and my teacher which I surpassed a year ago)is holding a meeting and I'm **very **late 1 hour to be exact. I bet that my ex-sensei, Hatake Kakashi, is already there. She told the us, the Konoha 12 and yes Sasuke too, our ex-senseis, the Akatsuki(not anymore)which are Uchiha Itachi, Hoshigake Kisame, Deidara, Sasori of the Red Sands, Pain(Nagato), Konan, Hidan, Kakuzu, Jiraya-sama, and the Sand sibilinggs. Tsunade-sama told us to go there because an old rival asked for her village's help about something huge that's about to come. I finally made it.

When I opened the door EVERYONE was looking at me. I felt embarrased since I'm the last one there or at least I thought I was the last one.

"Ts-Tsunade-sama sorry I'm late I bumped into someone I knew and we got caught up on what we missed,"I explained.

"Well you **are** late but I guess it doesn't matter because she's not here yet either," said my former teacher.

"Really?" Everyone nodded.

"That reminds me of the person I bumped into today;she said she also had a meeting to go too."

"SAKURA-CHAN!!,"yelled Naruto waving his hand to where he, Sasuke, and Kakashi were.

"Oh, hi Naruto hi everyone"

"Hello Sakura-san how have you been doing?" asked Konan in a gentle voice. "I've been doing fine thank you for asking Konan-sama." "How many times have I told you not to call me that Konan is just fine," stated Konan.

"Okay, so Konan how are you and your boyfriend?" Both Nagato and Konan blushed but of course his didn't show.

Sasuke was tired of this talking and talked before anyone else did. "Can you stop with this conversation it's boring."

"My foolish little otouto(brother) is right," everyone turned to look at Itachi who was now standing next to me "what will she think of us if we aren't talking about who might be the enemy?" he said/asked cooly.

"She will probably think it's too troublesome to talk about the enemy," said Shikamaru in a lazy tone.

Nobody could respond him back because the door opened and somebody came in. We couldn't see the person's face because he/she had a black mask with red eyes.

"Sakura you never told methis was the meeting you were going to." Oh I reckgonized that voice everywhere I went. I stared at her mask eyes and said her name.

"Hello Aunt Aki"

* * *

  
Okay, first chapter done sorry it was short but this is my first fanfic and I'm nervous! Well, tell me what you think about the chapter was it horrible, was it good please tell me! I accept ideas from anyone and I know that there wasn't any ItaSaku in this chapter but there's going to be.

So read and review. If you are confused you can ask questions but if those questions contain spoil information I will give you a hint.

Oh yeah one more question: Why do we need reviews for our stories and what does OCC/OC mean?


	2. Naruto characters unite!

Episode 1:Naruto characters Unite!

I decided to put chapters into episodes. I don't know how many yet but depends on time. Oh, and the last chapter was a short-very short-pilot episode but it still counts.

So enjoy with the story! Yuchi1994 and musicmiss18 thanks for reviewing and being my first 2 reviewers.

Mild language from Hidan is going to be cut out. Sorry but a least you can fill the words.

* * *

Normal POV

Tsunade was happy and surprised. Happy that she got to see her old rival in a million years that they haven't seen each other and confused that Sakura is her niece.

"WTF?! How can a beautiful bi*** like her-points to Aki-be related to an ugly and annoying girl like her-points to Sakura-?!!" yelled Hidan.

"It is better if we calm down and instead to get down to business," stated Neji in a cool, hot voice.

"YOUTHFUL NEJI IS RIGHT," said/screamed Lee "WE WILL NOT BE ABLE TO GET STRONGER IF WE DO NOT TRAIN."

"L-Lee-san is right d-demo(but) we're p-probably not g-going to learn a-anything new since w-we defeated M-Madara am I right? asked/said Hinata.

"This is Aki xi Brittania;she is stronger than all of us put together;that means we're going to have to be more stronger in the time that we have left;we most not disappoint her, the highest level of light," stated Gaara.

"What does 'the highest level of light' means," asked Ino. Kankurou answered.

"It means that she is the queen of light and planet Marianne."

"I've heard about that;there's a myth about that planet that has been passed down in the Hidden Village of the Mist." said Kisame

"He's right:I've heard of it and they say that only a few people know the _real_myth since you know people change them as they're passed down from generation to generation." stated Tenten

"That makes sense;in Sunagakure there's also a myth about that planet;it is very popular that mostly everyone knows it." said Temari

"So, are you guys going to tell us the myths?" said Kiba. Akamaru barked in agreement.

"We don't have time for myths," answered Shino, "Aki-san what do we need to know?"

"Mmm...nothing really but the highest level of evil and other legendary creatures that he captured but we sent free," answered Aki.

"So, do we get to blow him up into pieces, hmm?" asked/said Deidara.

"Um, no...you guys and other people will get other challenges that come along."

"Aki, what about his brother and nephew? You've once told me about them," asked/said Nagato while he glanced at Sakura who had her head down.

"His brother is alive but we don't know his locating and his nephew is...dead, " answered Sakura who said the last part in a sad tone. Itachi noticed this but didn't want to bring it up so he decided he will ask her later.

"Are we going to have more people in the...team or whatever this is?" asked Jiraiya

"Jiraiya-sama is right;are we going to meet knew people?" asked/said Kakashi

"And is there going to be new and delicious food?" asked Chouji in an excited, merry voice.

"Matte(Wait), how are you guys related?" asked Tsunade. Aki sighed, "Too many questions and so little time. Don't worry The girls and I will answer your questions one-by-one.

"Girls? Do you have more than one coming? Are they rich?" asked Kakuzu in a greedy tone. "Yes, there are more than one. In fact, they're my cousins," answered Sakura.

"Really? Well where are they?" asked Asuma in confusion. "They're coming right now and it looks like they're here." Sakura pointed to the entrance and everyone looked in that direction.

"Meluki, Jusuki, Yusaki come here and meet the people." Said girls did what was said and introduced themselves.

"Hello, I'm Meluki ni Brittania the daughter of Anzu ni Brittania and these are my cousins Jusuki si Brittania and Yusaki xi Brittania."

"Aunt Aki, when are we going to contact the others. They will not forgive us if we do not invite them," stated Jusuki.

"Yeah mama, when are we going to do that? I want to meet the people who defeated Wirasqua with their dragons. You are one of them so you should let them join the battle," said Yusaki.

"Soon Yusaki...soon." Aki gave her daughter a warm smile which she returned back.

"Are we going to get down to buisness or not?" said an impatient, annoyed Sasori, "You people know that I don't like to wait."

"I have to agree with him we need information if we are going to battle," said the genjustu expert, Kurenai.

"Okay, okay we will answer your questions right now so stop talking!" said an annoyed Meluki by all the questions. Everybody got silent when she said that. "Thank you."

"Okay, the first question was are there going to be more memebers right? Well there are but the decision is theirs if they want to help us and the decision is also yours. Anyone here that doesn't want to help us back out know while you have the chance," Aki said seriously. Nobody did anything. "Good now I will contact the others if they want to help us."

"Aunt Aki why don't we-Meluki, Jusuki, Yusaki and I go to them? After all, I know them more and they probably will want to help us because of the favors I did them and because they will be furious if they found out we went to _them _and didn't invite them," Sakura said. Aki thought for a moment.

"Okay I will allow it but you have to promise me something," Aki said seriously, "Do not get into fights or have one of your arms or legs destroyed and don't give hints about the future. Do you remember the last time you gave hints about the future?" asked Aki. Sakura thought when she told Meluki if she was going to be queen.

"Oh yeah," said Sakura, "I remember. Don't worry I'll try not to get into trouble." "Good, you guys can leave now." Before they left Itachi spoke.

"Matte, don't you think that one or two of us should go with them in case something happens and should protect them?"

"You're underestimating them Itachi. They know how to protect themselves. They aren't weak and besides this planet is the farthest from Planet Marianne therefore the weakest," said Aki.

"What?!" yelled everyone minus Aki, Sakura, Meluki, Jusuki, Yusaki and the cool ones just had their eyes widen(a/n:you know who the cool ones are). "What do you mean?!"

"Well this galaxy is the strongest out of the others because they revolve around Marianne. Everyday Marianne shoots energy to the first planet that's close and that planet does that to another and so on. Since this one is the last one it gets less energy and weaker powers. Understand?"

Few of them nodded. Most of them however, didn't understand but did not wan't to admit except Naruto who admited it,"I don't understand at all! That does mean that the planet's people in front of us are stronger?!"

"Yes and no. Everyone is strong in their own way but the people in front of you guys have more power because they use the stuff around them."

"Aki, we need time to go look for the transportation to the other planets," Sakura said seriously. "You have transportation in this planet?" Sakura nodded. "Okay, you may go now. Make sure you tell them to come _here_ even by force." Sakura, Meluki, Jusuki, Yusaki left the building and ran out of Konoha.

* * *

With the people inside

"Aki-sama, how long will they be gone?" asked Kurenai. "Depends how long the guys are stubborn," answered Aki.

"Which guys, the girls or the people in the other planets?" asked Asuma. "Both. They don't like to think about stuff twice but in the end they agree."

"S-So what s-should we do in t-the time b-being," asked/stuttered Hinata.

"Well, I think we should hear the myths to see what we're dealing with and how to stop it," suggested Neji.

"Good idea. It will tell us the difference," said Kankuro, "Who will go first?"

"I will," said Temari. "Good, start Temari," said Gaara.

* * *

With the girls outside Konoha

"Meluki, how is your little sister doing?" asked Sakura. "Oh she's doing just fine! But she misses you since she hasn't seen you since she was 4...she's 8 now going to be 9 in less than a month."

"Well I'll make sure to visit her on her birthday," said Sakura as she and the girls were outside od Konoha. "Jusuki, you have the level 11 Byakugan right?" Jusuki nodded. "Okay use it to look underground to see if the cracks are still there."

"Okay! Byakugan level 11 on!" The Byakugan started searching. "Yep. They're still there," confirmed Jusuki.

"Really? I thought they would've of disappered since the war," Sakura said nervously. "Yusaki, you're the best at feeling the four elements. Can you see if the alchemy circles are still in place with the cracks like I left them?" Yusaki nodded and put her hand on the ground and felt the earth. "Yep, they're still there where you left them. Weird huh?"

"Yes cous. really weird," said Meluki suspiciously. "Okay, Jusuki tell us which direction we take first because onee-sama and us forgot."

"The first direction is north." The girls were about to go but two voices stopped them.

"Matte!" The girls turned around to see...

* * *

Cliffhanger. And the Byakugan thing I made up or is it real? Sorry for not updating sooner. I had what they call 'writer's block'. Everything that's confusing will be explained throughout the story.

How was it? Sorry it wasn't long and there wasn't any action in this chapter but there is going to be next chapter. Have any questions ask.

Read & review.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Um, okay for my 2 reviewers who reviewed thank you so much I appreciate it. But I won't be able to continue anymore but I'm going to reedit this story and hopefully it will be better and longer. So if you want you could out for it and it would be completly different and probably on different categories. Thank you again musicmiss18, and Yuchi1994. If you want more information ask. I hope I covered everything bye.


End file.
